Destruction
by whycantistoplaughing
Summary: Gale visits District 12 and thinks about Madge and who really killed her
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath. It isn't easy you know. _It was never supposed to be._

This place used to be my home, but now it's just ashes.

I try to avoid this place, but it's too hard. I don't want to see _her._

Sometimes I just wish she would've died instead of...

_Madge._

I remember that day. When I first realized it was love. We were sitting in the shade of a tree. Silently. I heard her sigh and I looked over at her. Her golden hair was still in the humid air. She was actually kind of... beautiful. I smiled.

"What's got you all happy?" she jokes.

"Oh nothing" I say trying not to smile, not looking straight at her.

Of course I felt like I still loved her. Her as in the Capitol's device. Yes, I mean her as in Katniss Everdeen. But did I really? I only realize now that it _wasn't love._ It was just longing. Longing for the right girl. I held on to that longing too long, because when the right girl came, I just ignored her.

Now it's too late. The right girl is _dead._

And stupid Katniss Everperfect killed her. It's all her fault! If she hadn't left that damn arena she would still be alive.

Why am I here? Why am I in this forsaken place? No one wants me. No one wants me here. No one wants me in District 2. All that anyone ever wants is themselves. I'm tired of waiting. I wanted Katniss once. I still want Madge. I can't have either, though, because they're both gone to me.

I step over a large piece of wood. Where did it come from? What did it belong to? Who did it belong to? Who do I belong to?

No one.

All this time I've been manipulated by these _cruel Capitol people_. In the war, my own strategies were used against me. I have been destroyed by them.

_She_ was destroyed by them

I don't know how, but all my thoughts just lead back to her, Madge.

Why didn't I save her? Why didn't just think about her for one second?

I did though. One second too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I've been thinking too much. Maybe I need to let go of her. I need to focus on something else.

But what can I focus on? There's nothing left.

No more Katniss. No more Madge. My family is gone and I don't have a single friend.

Is there even any hope? I start walking towards the train station.

Even nowadays only high ranked officials can go around on these fancy trains.

Nothing has changed. I lost everything for this nothing.

The only thing we gained from this warfare was no more Hunger Games.

I wish this had never happened. I wish we could forget all of this. Go back to that Reaping, pick another name from that bowl. Because I'd much rather never love her than have to suffer through this.

Or would I? Would I really want to spend my life under Katniss's spell?

Her illusion of perfection?

Or would I rather have those few short days, so long ago, with Madge?

As I present my Identification pass to the Peacekeeper, I hear a voice behind me.

"Gale?"

It's her.

It's Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gale is that really you?" She says.

I look away. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" I ask with a harsh tone.

"I didn't, I just- why don't you come back to my house? It's a bit cold and Peeta just made some cookies with our children."

I hold back I chuckle. _He's still under her spell. _"I don't think so, Katniss. I planned on a short trip here. Don't want to stay much longer. Too many memories." I look back at her. Her clouded gray eyes are narrowed in puzzlement. Her scars are starting to show, despite being let go years ago.

"Why are you even here then? I would've thought it was to see me. Who else is here for you?" She asks. I'm shocked for a moment. _Her,_ here for _me?_ I don't think so, Girl on Fire.

"Well maybe I just wanted to visit an old friend. She's gone now, but I still like to visit her resting place." I snap back.

"Oh no. Not-"

"I need to go now. Sorry for disappointing you." I interrupt.

All this deep thinking, about her, about Madge, about the Capitol.. just makes me want to go home. I enter the gate. Even the famous Mockingjay can't board the train. I don't dare look back, fearing that if I do, my heart will be torn apart.

She's different now. I can tell. Whether it's good or bad, I have no idea.

Anyways, even if I did love her once, she shattered everything we had in the Capitol.

She blames everything on me, too.

Prim. Prim died too. She was so young. Younger than Madge. Both were too young to burn to ashes.

Were both my fault though?

I could've saved Madge. Perhaps saving Prim was a possibility.

I doze off on the train and dream of screaming blonde girls being burnt by my flames of rebellion.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, we are almost an hour away from home. That means I slept for quite a while.

I wish I hadn't. The dreams were horrible, and I couldn't wake up.

I remember Katniss saying that about her dreams too. After the Games she wasn't ever the same, and I think part of that was because of the dreams.

When she was in the Games, I was scared for her. She was my best friend. My only friend before Madge. Every time she had to run from fireballs, tributes, or mutts, I couldn't watch. I sometimes thought that the next time I would see her was in a wooden box. Dead.

Instead the next time I saw her was with Peeta.

I don't have anything against him though. Without him, she might have never come back. Even if he helped spark the flames that tore us apart, I know he didn't mean to.

She does have a certain effect on people.

I wish I realized that before I kissed her in the woods.

Mostly because Madge found out. We didn't talk for a week.

After I apologized for the forty-second time, she forgave me.

That was when I told her I loved her.

And then we kissed.

I wish she was still here though.

* * *

**So I don't know if the story is finished yet. I might end it here. I'm not quite sure though. If I do, I'd like to just thank you for reading this, and if you haven't done so, please do leave a review. **  
**This was my first story on here, and I actually think it turned out great, and I plan on doing more.  
**

**Thank you :) and remember that I might continue with this story. I do want to know what you guys think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Chapter

When I get to District 2, I head straight home. I'm not very tired because of my nap on the train. It's only afternoon, so I decide to turn on my television projector. Nowadays they mostly air updates on every district's reconstruction. It's been over fifteen years. So much destruction.

Destruction because of me.

Maybe I destroyed my life. I know I destroyed others'.

But why did I? How did I?

I know I should've saved Madge. But that could've resulted in killing the entire Seam.

Then where would District 12 be?

And Prim. I couldn't have ever saved her. I didn't truly kill her. My plans weren't for her.

They were for the Capitol.

I don't know if we could've won without that event. What if more lives were lost in warfare?

I don't know why I'm thinking about all this. I try to not live in the past. But in the last few days I have been.

Thinking about Madge. About our days together.

Why didn't I spend more time with her? While Katniss was here, I almost completely ignored her. I didn't know what would follow.

We spent a year together. Alive at least. She might still be with me. She might still want me to be happy.

How can I be happy? I destroyed everything.

Maybe out of destruction, I can find something new.

My life shouldn't be over just because Madge's is.

That night, when it's dark outside, I take the train back to District 12.

I bring flowers.

When I get there in the early hours of the morning, I visit her memorial.

I set the flowers by the picture of her smiling face and just break down.

I cry angry tears and curse at the sky.

She should still be here.

After a while, someone walks up behind me. They hug me. It is a child.

"Mommy doesn't know you're here, Mister Gale." A small child. A little girl. I look at her. She has Katniss's hair. Not her eyes though. Perhaps they are Peeta's eyes.

"Who are you? Are you Katniss's daughter or something?" I ask, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Oh yes. My name is Jenny, and over there is Jake!" She points behind me. I turn around.

There's a small boy, he looks quite shy. He has blonde hair.

"Hi there little guy" I smile.

"So do you want to come home to see Mommy and Daddy?" she asks. She has the charismatic trait that I always saw her father flaunt on television. "I heard Mommy talking to Daddy last night. About you, Mister Gale. She sounded sad. Can you please come see her?"

I hesitate and look at her. She is quite confident, much like Katniss was at her best.

"Ok, why not?" I say. The girl grabs my hand.

It's strange. Katniss used to say that she never wanted children. I can see now that she doesn't regret changing her mind. These kids have her best qualities.

They take me to a small house. It's not in the Victor's Village. It's outside where the fence used to be.

It's right next to our hunting spot.

I look out on the valley. The one thing that hasn't changed is this. Where her and I would spend our Sundays.

The girl, Jenny, opens the door. "Mooom! We have a visitor!" She announces.

"Yes Jenny, I'll be right down" I hear her yell back from the second floor.

Peeta comes out, looking slightly aged. It takes a moment until an expression of recognition appears on his face. "Gale?" he murmurs.

"Yes? Your children wanted me to come. To see her again." I say back, not letting any emotion show. Although I don't hate him, I can't help but despise him he slightest bit. I could've had this kind of life with Madge.

"Oh, well that's nice of you to come then. This will really mean a lot to her." He smiles back at me.

She walks down the hallway to my left. She looks around and sees me. "You're back" she says, a slight smile creeping up on her face.

"I came to the district for a different reason, but then _somebody_ found me and brought me here." I explain, giving a slight nod to the children, who are peeking around the corner, listening in on our conversation.

"Oh, well whatever that reason was, I'm glad it brought you here." She says. She smiles, but by the way her eyes dull, I know she knows why I came. I never told her about me and Madge, but anyone could tell that her and I talked.

She invites me to sit down, and we talk. Me and her. Peeta is in the kitchen, so he can hear us and sometimes joins in, only to go back to baking in the kitchen.

That night I have dinner with their family. We laugh and joke. Even Jake inserts a shy comment now and then.

While I'm sitting there, I realize two things.

First, Madge is still here with me, even if it's only in her grave.

And second,

I didn't cause destruction.

So nothing should be destructing me.

* * *

**So there's the official ending I guess, thanks for reading! I plan on making more post-Mockingjay stuff, but mostly with other characters.**

**I hope you guys like the ending though, I thought it would be a nice closing. Gale and Katniss reconciled after over 15 years, and well I find that sweet.  
**

**If you have a Tumblr, feel free to follow me, my URL is thefinnickgames  
**

**The reviews helped out so much, and I really tried to look at them.  
**

**Thank you again for reading, this was my first story, and it took me a while to figure out what to write about. Gadge just has always been an interesting ship, since it wasn't ever really official, but still has substance for credibility.  
**

**Well have fun reading/writing, I'm out now.  
**

**PEACE OUT  
**


End file.
